The present invention provides novel additive compositions based on alkenylsuccinimides derived from N,N,N',N'-tetrakis-(3-aminopropyl)-ethylenediamine, a novel process for their preparation, and to lubricant products containing the novel additive compositions of the invention.
It is known to react alkenylsuccinic anyhydrides with aliphatic monoamines, aromatic amines, heterocyclic amines and the like, or with alkylidene-polyamines, polyoxyalkylideneamines and the like, and to use the resulting alkenylsuccinimides as additives for lubricants.
By the present invention it has been found that certain novel alkenylsuccinimides of the invention are particularly suitable as detergent/dispersing agent additives, anti-rust additives and anti-foam additives for engine oils.
It is, therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new class of alkenylsuccinimide lubricant additives.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for producing lubricant additives.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel lubricant compositions comprising a lubricant oil and an additive of the present invention.
Further objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description.